Quiz for the YGO Cast
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: PG for extreme weirdness and Malik's sick mind. Well, when I eat too much sugar and send a quiz to the cast, chaos insues! Funny and stupid. Updated!
1. The Quiz

Disclaimer: Sariah: Since Marik has not read this fic, I'll just do the disclaimer. Besides, he's asleep. Well, I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh. Just read; you'll like it.  
  
SIDE NOTE: I don't know WHY I had to write this. This was the WEIRDEST thing I've ever done in my life. Or at least, I think so. Well, read on!  
  
Dragaria: And... click!  
  
Sariah: Did you send it?  
  
Dragaria: Yes, but if Yami doesn't like it, I'll have to kill you. Or send you to the Shadow Realm; whichever I prefer.  
  
Sariah: Shut up! You DID send it to EVERYONE, didn't you?  
  
Dragaria: *sighs* Of course I did.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami: Hey, Yugi!!! Your digital box is making noises again!!!  
  
Yugi: *runs into the room* I told you, Yami, it's a computer! And I have an email!  
  
Yami: Hey! It's a quiz! About us!  
  
Yugi: "Which Yu- Gi- Oh Character Are You?" Hmm. Well, that's obvious. I'm Yugi.  
  
Yami: Oh, come on!! Take it, take it, take it!!!!  
  
Yugi: Why, are you going to take it?  
  
Yami: Yes!!!! Yes I am!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* Well, I don't see the point, but... okay!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bakura: Augh; Ryou, you have ANOTHER email.  
  
Ryou: Who is it from?  
  
Bakura: I don't know; what, do you think I'm going to READ it?  
  
Ryou: *walks into the room* I wouldn't be surprised. Hmm. It looks like a quiz!  
  
Bakura: "Which Yu- Gi- Oh Character Are You?" Sheesh. How pointless is that? I am a spirit who will obtain all the Millennium Items, and YOU are my whiny lighter half.  
  
Ryou: Oh, shut up. Who was the one last night that I had to not only calm down, but run down to the toy store and buy an extra- special, yellow and red, fluffy teddy bear for, as you so childishly worded?  
  
Bakura: Alright, fine. Take the dumb quiz.  
  
Ryou: Well, you're taking it, too, for fun. Or I'll tell everyone on broadcast radio about Mr. Fluffy- Kun.  
  
Bakura: *blushes* Fine, fine.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ishizu: Ooh! A quiz!  
  
Marik: What are you doing on my computer, Ishizu?!  
  
Ishizu: You had an email, so I looked at it. It's a quiz!!! It looks fun!  
  
Marik: "Which Yu- Gi- Oh Character Are You?" Oh, please! That is such a dumb question!  
  
Ishizu: Oh come on, baby brother!!! Let's take it!!!!  
  
Marik: It told you not to call me your baby brother!!! It's very embarrassing!!  
  
Ishizu: Oh, nobody's here except you and me! Let's take it!!  
  
Malik: Sounds fun.  
  
Ishizu: Hey!! You didn't tell me HE was here!  
  
Malik: Too bad. I'm taking it, too!!  
  
Marik: *helplessly* I can't win! Fine, I'll take it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity: Hey, big brother!!! Tristan!  
  
Joey: *dashes into the room* What is it, sis?  
  
Tristan: Yeah! *dashes into the room, crashing into the sofa in the process* What's up?  
  
Serenity: Someone sent us all a quiz! See?  
  
Joey: "Which Yu- Gi- Oh Character Are You?" Are they nuts?  
  
Tristan: Yeah! I mean, seriously! I'm obviously Tristan Taylor, Serenity's boyfriend!  
  
Joey: *pounds Tristan on the head* You are NOT her boyfriend! And if anyone asks, I said so!!  
  
Tristan: @_@ Yes, sir...  
  
Serenity: Let's just take it, for laughs.  
  
Joey: Eh, alright. But just for laughs.  
  
Tristan: I'm in!  
  
Serenity: ^_^ Okay!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mokuba: Seto! You got another email!  
  
Kaiba: *walks into the room* Oh, great. Who is it this time?  
  
Mokuba: Um... I dunno, Seto. But they sent us a quiz!  
  
Kaiba: A quiz? How ridiculous. Delete it, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: But, big brother! It looks fun! See? It says: "Which Yu- Gi- Oh Character Are You?"  
  
Kaiba: Now THAT is ridiculous. If I didn't know the answer to that question, then I'd be dumber than Yugi's stupid friend, Tristan.  
  
Mokuba: *uses huge, chibi eyes* Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee, Setoooooooo?  
  
Seto: *cringes* Oh, alright. But I won't guarantee that I'm going to like it.  
  
Mokuba: Yay!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mai: Hey, Tea! Come look at this!  
  
Tea: Look at what?  
  
Mai: Someone sent you an email, you dork. It looks like a quiz!  
  
Tea: *thinking* Ooh! I hope it's one of those destined lover quizzes!  
  
Mai: See? "Which Yu- Gi- Oh Character Are You?"  
  
Tea: That's stupid. Who'd send us THAT?  
  
Mai: I dunno, but I'm betting it'll be funny if we try it.  
  
Tea: Okay. Let's do it!  
  
Back at my house...  
  
Dragaria: Well, let's hope this is entertaining. You've got the online camera, right?  
  
Sariah: It's all hooked up! Now, we just have to wait for them to take the quiz, and presto! We have home videos! ^_^  
  
Dragario: Something tells me they aren't going to like it.  
  
Dragaria: Yeah, I just get this NAGGING feeling. You're sure this is good, right, Sariah?  
  
Sariah: They won't like it, but it'll be good. Just wait and see.  
  
(VIEW QUIZ)  
  
Well, first off, how're you doing?  
  
Why do you care? (Kaiba's answer)  
  
Fine, but you won't be once I'm done with you. (Bakura's and Marik's answer)  
  
A little... hungry. (Joey's and Malik's answer, though for different reasons)  
  
I'm doing well. And you? (Yugi's, Yami's, Ishizu's, and Ryou's answer)  
  
Really good! (Mokuba's and Tristan's answer)  
  
Alive and kicking. (Mai's and Serenity's answer, though for slightly different reasons)  
  
Happy! Let's be friends! (Tea's answer)  
  
Now that that's cleared, what's your favorite game?  
  
Duel Monsters, of course. (Kaiba's, Yugi's, Yami's, Joey's, and Mai's answer)  
  
Is torture a game? (Bakura's and Marik's answer)  
  
Riddles. I like to speak in them. ^_^ (Ishizu's answer)  
  
The game of love is my game! (Tristan's answer)  
  
Video games! ^_^ (Mokuba's answer)  
  
Something that I can play with a friend. (Tea's, Ryou's, and Malik's answer, though Malik had a different reason for it)  
  
A nice, family- oriented one. I love my family. ^_^ (Serenity's answer)  
  
What's your favorite monster?  
  
The Dark Magician! (Yugi's and Yami's answer)  
  
Magician of Faith! (Tea's and Serenity's answer)  
  
Harpie Lady! (Mai's answer)  
  
The almighty Blue Eyes. (Kaiba's answer)  
  
The Winged Dragon of Ra. (Malik's, Marik's, and Ishizu's answer, but Ishizu had a different reason)  
  
The Red Eyes Black Dragon. (Joey's answer)  
  
Man- Eater Bug (Mokuba's, Tristan's, Ryou's, and Bakura's answer, though for different reasons; Ryou because Change of Heart wasn't up there)  
  
What's your favorite color?  
  
Why should I tell you that? (Bakura's and Marik's answer)  
  
Blue, if you must know. (Kaiba's, Tea's, and Yami's answer, though both Yami and Tea were uneasy about being rude)  
  
Green, I think. (Joey's, Mokuba's, and Tristan's answer)  
  
Pink. (Serenity's answer)  
  
Purple. (Mai's and Yugi's answer)  
  
Gold's pretty. (Ishizu's and Ryou's answer)  
  
Blood IS a color, right?  
  
Okay, the quiz is over.  
  
... (Yugi's, Yami's, Ishizu's, Serenity's, and Mokuba's answer)  
  
No, duh. (Mai's, Marik's, and Bakura's answer)  
  
Do you have some sort of fetish for asking pointless questions? (Kaiba's answer)  
  
Um... ta- da? (Joey's and Tristan's answer)  
  
Okay, then. (Ryou's answer)  
  
WOW, thank YOU Almighty Stater of the Obvious! (no one)  
  
Good. Now, time to meet some friends for dinner. (Tea's and Malik's answer; Malik for a VERY different reason)  
  
Sariah: Now, it's time to see the results...  
  
SIDE NOTE: That, my friends, is where I leave you. Review as soon as you can, and I will get back to the results as soon as I can! Later! 


	2. The Results

Disclaimer: Sariah: I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh. And Marik's going to kill me...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Since you have awaited the answers for a day, and since I am dying to post them up, and since this is actually the last chapter, here goes!  
  
Sariah: And here come the results. Dragaria, hit the lights and turn on the video.  
  
Dragaria: Roger that, cap'n!  
  
Dragario: *sits down with popcorn bowl* This should be veeeeerrrry interesting.  
  
Sariah: You said it. Well, let's see how OUR results went.  
  
At Yugi's house...  
  
Yugi: Okay, Yami; let's see your results.  
  
Yami: Okay... WHAT?! I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT DUKE DEVLIN!!!! WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUIZ IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: Hold on, you didn't even read why. *begins to read* "You are self- absorbed because of all your fans, but you try to be nice. You love your hair, and if people touch it, they die. You loser, you!" Oh... never mind, Yami.  
  
Yami: OF ALL THE... WHO THE HECK SENT US THIS QUIZ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: I dunno, Yami. Well, let's see my results. *happily clicks on results* O.O *leaps up; runs away* GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Yugi? What is it? *reads results* "You are..." wait a sec, who's... oooooohhhhhh... *chuckles* Heheheheheheh... So, Yugi; you are your grandfather... Weird, annoying; yet friendly, but still very annoying. And at times, rather perverted. Heheheheheheheh... Now THAT'S comedy. Oh, YUUUUUUUUGGGIIIIIIII!!!! ARE YOU PERVERTED?  
  
Yugi: *from another room* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At Ryou's house...  
  
Ryou: Okay, let's see my results.  
  
Bakura: *looks at results; snickers* Oh, YES, Ryou. You are most CERTAINLY Maximillion Pegasus. Tell me... do you REALLY enjoy Funny Bunny?  
  
Ryou: At times... but let's see yours, then! *clicks on results*  
  
Bakura: Well, let's see... WHAT?! CROQUET?!!?! I AM NOBODY'S LACKEY!!!!!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Ah, yes... you're my lackey.  
  
Bakura: It says Pegasus's lackey; not RYOU'S lackey!  
  
Ryou: Well, according to this quiz, I AM Pegasus. Heheheheheheh...  
  
Bakura: GAAAAAHH!!! CURSE YOU, VILE QUIZ!!!!!!! *breaks computer; runs off*  
  
Ryou: Oh no... now I have to get a new computer. Stupid Bakura...  
  
At the Ishtar home...  
  
Ishizu: Let's take a look at Marik's first. *clicks on results* Oh... my...  
  
Mark: O.O WHAT?!?!?!?!?! ODEON?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Malik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *falls on the floor, laughing* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Shut up!!!! I am NOT Odeon!!!!!  
  
Ishizu: You shouldn't be laughing, Malik. Take a look at yours!  
  
Malik: Hahahahaha!!! Marik's is still stupider than mine... *looks at results* O.O WHAT?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *sobs* Not Pandora!!! Anyone but him!!! (A/N: I don't know how to spell Pandora's American dubbed name)  
  
Ishizu: Let's see mine! ^_^ *looks at her results* HUH?????  
  
Marik: HA! Looks like you're my Yami's long- lost love, Catherine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Malik: She is NOT my long- lost love!!!!!  
  
Marik: Well, since you're Pandora...  
  
Malik: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Ishizu: *faints on the keyboard*  
  
(On the keyboard: hjfghfgfghgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg)  
  
At Tea's house...  
  
Tea: Let's see my results, then. ^_^ *clicks on results* O.O Wha...? HUH??????  
  
Mai: *holds back laughter* Um... how... how interesting, Tea. I never knew your name was... Miho.  
  
Tea: She's not in the show!!!! She's a manga character!!!!  
  
Mai: So? She's still in Yu- Gi- Oh... Click on mine!  
  
Tea: Alright, I will! *clicks on results*  
  
Mai: O.O WHAT?????? HOW DARE THEY!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S NOT EVEN IN THE SHOW!!!!!!  
  
Tea: But she's still in Yu- Gi- Oh!  
  
Mai: I'm not ugly, though!!!! I don't put on gobs of make- up, either!!! I'm not an evil person who expels students for fun!!!! AND I LIKE JOEY!!!!!  
  
Tea: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Mai: *blushes* Nothing...  
  
At the Wheeler home...  
  
Serenity: Mine, first! *clicks on results* Huh?  
  
Joey: What is this??? Is this some sort of a joke?????  
  
Serenity: I think it's funny. It's a gag quiz. I get it. I sent one of those to one of my friends, once. ^_^ *reads results* 'Rebecca Hawkins is annoying, bratty, loud- mouthed, and likes to speak to her teddy- bear. If you're just like her, then you must be really weird... poor you.' That's funny.  
  
Tristan: I think it's insulting.  
  
Joey: Maybe if it were you. Click on mine, sis.  
  
Serenity: Okay. *clicks on results*  
  
Joey: *looks at results* HUH?????  
  
Tristan: Hahahahaha!!! You're Bonz!!!  
  
Joey: But I'm not creepy and ugly! YOU are!  
  
Tristan: Watch it!  
  
Serenity: *reads results* 'You are Bonz. You are creepy, ugly, but an all- around wimp. A graveyard is your scene, but you're afraid of it... I'm sorry.'  
  
Joey: They better be! Let's see Tristan's!  
  
Serenity: *clicks on results*  
  
Tristan: Alright, let's see, I'm... no way! I can't be Para!  
  
Joey: Hey, 'least you aren't Dox! *snickers*  
  
Tristan: That's not fair... I hate rhyming...  
  
Joey: Yeah; you're too stupid for 'em.  
  
Tristan: THAT'S IT!!!! *tackles Joey*  
  
At Kaiba's home...  
  
Mokuba: Okay, Seto. Let's see yours first! *clicks on results, then covers the screen*  
  
Kaiba: Let me see, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: You don't want to see.  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* Mokuba, come on... it's just a dumb quiz.  
  
Mokuba: I don't know...  
  
Kaiba: No candy if you don't show me.  
  
Mokuba: O.O *shows his brother the results*  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OF ALL THE...!!!!!! WHO THE...??????????!!!!!! MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: I didn't do anything! I swear!  
  
Kaiba: Then tell me why my results say I am THE EVIL DEMENTED GHOST THAT PEGASUS CONJURED UP TO DEFEAT YUGI???????!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: I don't know!!! Honest!!!! *clicks on other results* Look, I want t see mine... O.O On second thought...  
  
Kaiba: *holds back a laugh* Heheheheheh... Mokuba, did you turn into A Rare Hunter and didn't tell me?  
  
Mokuba: Hold on; I want to see why... *reads results* 'You are some random Rare Hunter. You work for Marik. You obey Marik. You wear purple robes. You're totally brain- dead. And you listen to Marik talking inside your head. What's the matter with you?' That's not fair...  
  
Kaiba: *is still trying to hold back a laugh*How very... interesting, Mokuba... *snickers* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *rolls around on the floor, laughing*  
  
Mokuba: *sighs* And a minute ago, he was mad about HIS results.  
  
Back at the base (or Sariah's house)...  
  
Sariah: Hahahahahahaaaaaaaa! Too funny! Hilarious, I say!!!  
  
Dragaria: Yami- kun didn't like it at all... *pouts*  
  
Sariah: Who cares? That was funny!!!!!  
  
Dragario: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kaiba's laughing! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Too good... thank goodness they have no idea where we are...  
  
Kaiba: *bursts into the room* There they are! I traced the email right back here!  
  
Marik&Bakura: GET THEM!!!!!!  
  
All: CHAAAAAARRRRGGGGEEE!!! *charge towards Sariah&Dragaria&Dragario*  
  
Sariah: RUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!  
  
THE END  
  
SIDE NOTE: Was that fun or what? *hears readers go "or what"* -_- Well, I don't know what else to say, so I hope you liked the second and last chapter! Ta- ta! 


End file.
